Ask the iPods
by MadienOfTheMoonlight17
Summary: Everyone knows people express themselfs through what they put on thier iPods. So, what is revealed when Beastboy's and Raven's iPods are mixed up? Hints of RobXStar and CyXBee. I don't own any of the songs!
1. Chapter 1

Teen Titans

Ask The iPod

Summary- This is a short fanfic about, what elce? iPods!

Ok, so we all know that iPods are slowly taking over the CD industry. So, instead of carrying around a million CDs, the Titans bought iPods and downloaded the songs that represented each of them best. So, if you have any questions about how someone feels, just ask thier iPod.

iRaven

Rachel Roth, or commonly known as Raven from the Teen Titans was lying on her bed in her pjs on this lazy saturday afternoon. Missions were slow today and Raven thought she'd make the best of it. Grabbing her new iPod and a copy of 'Twilight', she curled up on her bed enveloped in her covers.

The first song that came up was 'Supernatural' by Raven Symone. Raven thought it funny that the song fit her perfectly while the artists name and hers were the same. Raven soon laied the book down and closed her eyes listening to the chorus.

_When I get this feeling, somethings about to happen._

_Without any reason_

_It's supernatural_

_Some people call me crazy, somethings theirs no explaining_

_just belive what you see, it's supernatural_

Raven thought to herself for a minute. "It's amazing how well this song fits me. I wonder, what elce did Robin download on here?"

She pressed the forward button to go to the next song and to her surprise, it was 'Some Call It Magic' by Raven Symone.

"He must have a thing for this girl." thought Raven to herself as she listened to the song.

_'Some call it magic _

_the things I see _

_And I don't understand it why it happens to me_

_Some call it magic _

_And I don't know how, _

_but I know that I have it and it all works out. _

This song spoke alot about the young sorceress. The 3 minute song ended and her iPod skipped to the next song. 'I'd Lie' by Taylor Swift.

"Uh, I can't stand her! Well, if Robin went through the trouble of putting this thing on here, then it might be worth listening to."

_'I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_he tells a joke I fake a smile_

_But i know all his favorite songs. _

_And I could tell you, his favorite colors green_

_He likes to argue. _

_Born on the 17th. _

_His sisters beautiful, he has his fathers eyes. _

_And if you ask me if I love him, i'd lie._

By this time, Raven was fuming. Robin knew of her infatuation with Beastboy and somehow, he had found a song that threw that in her face. But Raven couldn't help but enjoy the song, just because it reminded her of the green changeling. With a slight smile on her face, she pressed the repeat button and listened to it all over again.

iBeastboy

Garfeild Logan, or Beastboy sat in the park under an apple tree enjoying the nice weather. The sun shone brightly and the sky was a heavenly blue with absolutely no clouds.

Beastboy's only companion was his iPod. His favorite songs kept him company as his thoughts wondered.

He couldn't help but think of his two 'brothers' Robin and Cyborg as 'The Boys Are Back' came on by Zac Efron and Corbin Bleu.

_'The boys are back_

_The boys are back, yeah_

_The boys are back_

_Gonna go it again, gonna wake up the neighborhood_

_The boys are back, yeah_

_The boys are back_

_climbing up the walls _

_Any time we want the word is out_

_The boys are back_

_The boys are back_

_Back to save the day_

_The boys are back _

_Oh Yeah'_

Beastboy chuckled to himself as he invisioned him, Robin and Cyborg singing that together.

The next song reminded him of a certain amethyst beauty. 'Sugar Rush' by Dreamstreet.

_'You make me soo excited, don't wanna fight it._

_I start to blush. You are my sugar rush._

_Aint nothing better baby._

_Is it for real or maybe, I start to blush, _

_You are my sugar rush._

Thier was no denying it, Beast Boy was head over heels for Raven. He would amit it to himself and Cyborg. He wanted to tell Robin, but he was afraid that Raven would find out using the 'bond' between the two.

'To Make Her Love Me' by Rascal Flatts played next.

_'I've seen what you can do_

_I've seen you make miracles_

_and hopeless dreams come true_

_You made the heavens and the stars, everything._

_Come on, how hard could it be, to make her love me.'_

"Wow, how true." thought Beastboy as his thoughts wondered again to the purple sorceress. Everything about her made him fall more and more in love with her. Her ivory skin, navy hair, amethyst eyes, her signature scent of lavender and honey. It all drove him wild.

"Man, I got it bad." he said smiling to himself.

iCyborg

Nothing was more relaxing to Victor Stone or Cyborg, than to work on the T-Car while listening to his new iPod. The robotic man jammed to the tunes while working on the transmission.

His favorate song played and made him remember the days before his 'accident.' 'I love Rock and Roll' by Joan Jett

_'I love rock and roll, _

_so put another dime in the jukebox baby._

_I love rock and roll _

_so come on take your time and dance with me.'_

Cyborg had been in love when he was 16. Lilly was her name. She had chocolate brown hair and deep grey eyes. A complete angel. He and Lilly had dated on and off until the day of his 'accident.'

Victor thought Lilly would still love him even though he was half robot, but he was horribly wrong.

She took one look at him and screamed. She said he was a monster and incapable of loving anyone. That was the day Cyborg's heart broke in two. Cyborg still likes the song because it reminds him of better days. However, 'Fast Cars and Freedom' by Rascal Flatts snapps him back to the present.

_'I see a dust trail followin an old red nova._

_Baby blue eyes and your head on my shoulder_

_wait, baby don't move, right there it is. _

_A t-shirt hanging off a dogwood branch._

_That river was cold but we gave love a chance._

_Yeah, to me you don't look a day over_

_Fast cars and freedom._

_That sunset, riverbank, first time feeling._

_Oh, oh oh.'_

Cyborg had fallen in love again, this time, with someone who loves him for who he is. Bumble Bee of Titans East. She didn't seem to mind that fact that he was half robot. She treated him like a full human being. Cyborg's once broken heart was fully repaired by someone who truly cares.

'Summer Nights' by Rascal Flatts came on next. This was his and Bee's song. They'd heard it at a summer festival in Jump City a few months ago. It just so happened to be the day both came to terms with thier feelings for eachother.

_'Summer nights. _

_Everybody are you with me_

_Let that igloo cooler mark your peice of paradise._

_Summer nights._

_Everybody's feeling sexy_

_Holler if you're ready for some summer nights.'_

iRobin

Scott Greyson or Robin the Boy Wonder was currently working out in the gym. Lifting weights while listening to his iPod. One of Robin's favorite songs was by the Jonas Brothers. He knew it wasn't exactly cool for a guy to like them but this was just one song that stuck. 'Year 3000.'

_'I've been to the year 3000._

_Not much has changed but they live underwater._

_And your great great great grandaughter is doing fine._

_Doin fine.'_

Robin didn't have a real reason why he liked it, he just thought it was a cool song to work out to. The next song, however, held much more meaning. 'Southern Girl' by Amos Lee.

_'Something about a southern girl._

_Make me feel right._

_In a Mississippi mornin' she's an angel in flight._

_In a blink of an eye, she'll be gone from your sight._

_Somethin bout a southern girl.'_

Robin knew Starfire wasn't a 'Southern Girl' but he couldn't help but think of her when it says, 'Angel in flight.' The red haired girl was unaware, but she held the key to the Boy Wonder's heart. He wondered if she would ever return his feelings.

The next song that played was another Starfire related song. 'As Long as You Love Me' by the Backstreet Boys.

_'I don't care who you are_

_where youre from, what you did. _

_As long as you love me._

_Who you are_

_where you're from, _

_Don't care what you did_

_As long as you love me.'_

"If only she knew." sighed the boy. He turned off his iPod and wrapped a towel around his head and walked back upstairs.

iStarfire

Thunderstorms always frightened Kori Anders, or Starfire. Kori was her earth name, not to arouse her superhero status when she was out in public.

She sat in her room, trying desperatly to go to sleep, but the constant noise and crackle would always startle her. She figured if she couldn't hear the thunder or the pounding rain, she could sleep.

She reached into the drawer of her nightstand and produced her iPod.

She put on the headphones and listened. 'Upside Down' by the A*Teens filled her head.

_'Upside down, bouncing off the ceiling. _

_Inside out, stanger to this feeling. _

_I'm gonna do what I should do. _

_But i'll go crazy if I can't get next to you.'_

A smile crept onto the Tameranian's face. Her eyes closed peacefully as she listened more. 'Fearless' by Taylor Swift then caught her attention.

_'I don't know how it gets better than this,_

_you take my hand and drag me headfirst_

_Fearless_

_And i don't know why but with you i'd dance_

_in a storm in my best dress _

_Fearless.'_

Starfire knew she had feelings for Robin that was beyond the mere 'friendship' level.

"I know I have the 'feelings' for Robin, but I can not help but wonder if he somehow, feels the same for me.'' wondered the redhead. Sleep was about to overcome her when a familiar lullaby came on. 'A La Nanita.' by the Cheetah Girls.

The soothing sounds soon put her to sleep. Starfire couldn't speak or understand spanish, but the sound of the song reminded her of a song her mother used to sing to her when she was little. Starfire missed her mother alot and this song always reminded her of her.

_'A la nanita nana, nanita ella._

_Nanita ella_

_Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea._

_Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora_

_Ruisenor que en la selva cantando llora._

_Calla mientras la cuna se balasea_

_A la nanita nana nanita ella.'_

The Tameranian beauty slept soundly to the sound of the spanish lullaby.


	2. Chapter 2

Teen Titans

Ask The iPods

The next day, Robin decided to download 5 new songs onto everyone's iPods. He chose 5 songs that reminded him of each individual. He thought of Floor Filler for Cyborg, All Star by Smash Mouth for Beastboy, Strawberry Wine by Deanna Carter for Starfire, Disturbia by Rihanna for Raven and In A Hurry by Alabama for himself. Once all the downloads were complete, 4 of the iPods were sat on the coffee table and Robin left the room with one in his hand to run a few training rounds before lunch.

Beastboy caught Robin in the hallway and asked if the new songs were downloaded yet.

"Yeah, just finished actually. They're on the coffee table in front of the sofa." said Robin.

"Thanks dude." said the changeling.

Beastboy walked into the opps room and found the iPods right were Robin said they were. He grabbed one that looked like his and put the earphones in his ears. After the first 5 songs, which were the ones Robin downloaded, Beastboy came across a few unfamiliar songs.

He looked at the screen and saw this wasn't his iPod. It was Raven's.

He couldn't belive how oblivious he was not noticing the purple 'R' in crystals on the back. 'I'd Lie' played in his ears and he couldn't help but think why Raven would have such a strange song on her iPod.

"She can't be in love, can she? I wish it were me, but who am I kidding? She probably hates me." thought the changeling. He thought he should return the ipod to Raven, but soon found himself unable to turn away from the sorceress' music.

Meanwhile, Raven sat in her room listening to what she thought was her iPod when she came across some songs that she knew were Beastboy's favorites. She looked at the screen and saw to her astonishment that the iPod she had in her hand was in fact, Beastboy's since the devise smelled horribly of tofu.

A million thoughts raced through her head at once, but couldn't tear herself away from the sounds of 'To Make Her Love Me.' Raven couldn't help but wonder who Beastboy was thinking of and wished it were her. "I wish he had the same feelings for me as he did Terra."

Raven's blood boiled at the thought of the blonde earth mover.

The mistress of magic sat back on some pillows on her bed and continued listening to the love of her life's music.

A few hours passed and both Beastboy and Raven had managed to listen to every song on eachother's iPod.

"Well, I suppose I need to give this back before she kills me for 'stealing' her stuff." thought the changeling.

"Beastboy is probably missing this." said Raven as she walked down the hall with the iPod in her hand.

Not watching where she was going, she bumped into someone, knocking them down.

"Ow!" moaned Raven as she was knocked on her butt.

"Sorry, Rae." said a voice in front of her.

Raven looked up to see none other than Beastboy hovering over her, with a hand outstretched to help her up. Raven's cheeks flushed pink as she felt his strong, yet soft hands grip her own and pull her up.

"Thanks. And um, I think this is yours." she muttered holding out the white iPod.

"Oh, thanks, and this is yours." he said also holding out an iPod that looked identical as the one Raven was holding.

Raven looked on in horror as she realized Beastboy had listened to it.

"So, I guess you know now don't you?" she asked.

Beastboy looked hurt, like his heart had been ripped out.

"Yeah. So, who is he?" he asked with clenched fists.

"You don't know? And who is this girl you like?"

"What are you talking about? Should I know who he is?"

"Yes, and I would like to know who the bimbo you have a crush on is!"

"You are not a bimbo!" he shouted not aware of his slipup.

Raven looked utterly shocked.

"Me?" she asked quietly.

B.B nodded in defeat. He was expecting a slap in the face, a sudden outburst of black magic or a few threats, but none came. What did come was a soft yet firm feeling over his lips. He blinked twice and saw that Raven had covered his lips with her own.

After the initial shock, he deepened it to Raven's delight. A few lights burst in the hallway.

"Sorry." she muttered as she broke away.

"For what? Feeling? Raven, I love you. I want you to feel." he said grasping her hands.

"But how can you love me? I'm a demoness! I'm a threat to the entire world! I could hurt you!" she shouted with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yes, you might be a little different and more than capable of hurting us, but I know you won't. You're too kind hearted for that. I see the loving, friendly, passionate and happy Raven hidden deep down." he said while staring into her eyes.

"You can't mean that." she said looking away.

"Rachel! I mean it!" he said pleading. He had never called her by her real name before. This time, she knew he ment it.

"I love you too, Gar." she said embracing him.

Little did the two lovers realize, Starfire, Robin and Cyborg were watching nearby. They had come running when they heard the lights burst in the hallway from Raven's sudden emotional outburst.

"It's about damn time!" whispered Cyborg.

I don't own any of the songs mentioned in the story, sorry!


End file.
